According to the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency, in 2005, buildings accounted for approximately 38.9% of total U.S. energy consumption. Heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems are responsible for approximately 55% of the total energy consumption in buildings. Most commercial buildings use HVAC units that run continuously during building occupancy to provide cooling. Such continuous operation results in high consumption costs and low energy efficiency. Peak energy usage for HVAC units also typically occurs during peak electricity demand times, further increasing costs.
Storage of thermal energy for cooling purposes offers the potential to manage increasing demand for high-peak power consumption while also minimizing power expenses. Hybrid systems that combine traditional air conditioning units with thermal energy storage systems may provide solutions for reducing energy usage and shifting electricity demand from on-peak to off-peak hours. Traditional thermal energy storage systems for building cooling, such as ice, due to its low thermal conductivity, are limited by low efficiency and slow response time, making them unattractive to building users.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the specification and studying of the drawings in the present disclosure.